Perfect
by Lil-Diego
Summary: [ONESHOT][KYLEXSTAN]Stan has something planned for their anniversary day, but can everything go to plan or will it end up in tears?


**It's not Perfect- ONE SHOT KyleXStan- It's their anniversary and Stan wants to make it perfect with a special gift. But will everything go to plan?**

**-Enjoy XX**

* * *

"Kyle? Are you ready yet?" Stan fidgeted nervously on his tie, trying on different ties after ties to find the right one. Tonight was going to be just perfect, together for 5 years; Stanley Marsh was going to ask Kyle, his lover since high school to marry him. Nothing was supposed to go wrong tonight.

Nothing was going to go wrong... he hoped anyway.

Kyle ran his fingers through his hair, nibbling on his lip as he sang a tune to the latest pop group, he massaged the gel into his hair, and grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. Stan had always complimented him on the way he looked and Kyle took great care to contain that.

"Kyle? Are you ready?"

"Just putting gel in"

Stan grinned and looked at his watch, it was 8:30. They had fifteen minutes to get in their car, and drive to the restaurant. Stan had spent days looking for the perfect place to go as he wanted the perfect setting, the perfect meal, the perfect atmosphere for something as special as this. He felt his front pocket as he sighed in relief at the small velvet box in his pocket. He grinned as he remembered he had brought it a couple of days ago and he knew Kyle would just love it. He looked at his watch again and sighed angrily.

They were going to be late.

"KYLE?"

Kyle finally came out and grinned at Stan. "Do you think this is ok?"

"Yeah, fine" Stan said, not looking as he gathered his bits up.

"Stan.. You didn't even look at me."

Stan sighed as he heard the soreness in Kyle's voice, this was more that he could take. They were meant to be driving up now, to the perfect restaurant in town. He knew how sensitive Kyle was.

"Baby.. im sorry it's fine though. In fact, it's the bestest outfit I've ever seen."

Kyle took that as a valid answer, kissed him and sat in the car. He rubbed his eyes as he realised how tired he was, he had stayed up all night writing a poem for Stan. He grinned as he remembered that it was their anniversary today and he grinned as he knew Stan was going to do something special to him tonight. Kyle felt something in his pocket and grinned as he took out the box he had kept in their room underneath their bed. It was perfect. Nice and round, with K+S on the back of the ring. Blue was Stan's favourite colour, and the diamond was specially customized for him. It cost Kyle a lot of money and tonight was going to be their night. Finally. The one night where everything was going to be ok.

"You ready now Kyle?"

"Yes Stanny" Stan laughed softly and jumped in the car and started the engine.

No boy spoke for the journey just the touching of hands were their only language. Nothing could actually explain their love for each other, a mixture of words, and emotions were their key to their relationship. Nothing more. They didn't need anything more. Kyle Broflovski and Stanley Marsh. Perfect in every way.

Stan was thinking about their relationship as they headed up to the big steps of the "Plaza Restaurant" . When was going to be the right time for him to pop the question? What if he said the wrong things? Stanley marsh was never the one to worry about most things, the only things important to him was Football, His family and Kyle. Kyle.. Kyle. Kyle. That's what had to be perfect tonight.

Him and Kyle.

A million questions slashed through his mind as he re- thought his plan and stared at a table in the far corner, that was situated from everyone else.

"Stan? Where are we meant to sit?"

Stan looked again at the table. Eric and Wendy. Nicking their table. The one Stan had deliberately payed an extra 5 bucks for.

"Stan?" Kyle said again, worried about the look on Stan's face. He spun his head round and saw Eric Cartman and Wendy Testaburger in what was their table. He knew as the name tag said, "Reserved for Mr Marsh"

"That's our table Kyle. Our fucking Table…" By the sound of his voice, Stan was ready to kill. Stan was never really a killing sort of person, but tonight was different. He would give up ANYTHING for Kyle. And if that meant fighting Eric for his table, then so be it.

Stan wandered over to Eric and slammed a load of money on the table, the money shook the bottles of champagne on the table and Wendy frowned her eyebrows at Stan.

"Yes?"

Stan gritted his teeth and said in a voice that Eric could tell he was ready to go and kill, "Oh it's just that YOU AND THIS ASSHOLE HAS NICKED OUR TABLE!"

Eric sighed, and lifted his finger at Stan and pointed grinning, "Douche bag, there is another table over there, just go and get it, stop being a pussy. As you can see, me and Wendy are trying to have a dinner."

Stan grabbed a knife and was about to plunge it into Eric's hand, but was stopped when Kyle came running.

"Oooh Look Wendy.. the fags are here. Oh what are you going to do Kyle? Stop me with your Jewness?"

Kyle gave evils at Eric and dragged Stan to the other side where there was a table with a candle burning brightly in a corner. Kyle couldn't work out why Stan wanted that table so much, this one was better. It was in a corner, and was secure. Kyle grinned knowing it was perfect for tonight. He fingered his pocket carefully before stroking Stan's hand.

"It's ok Stan.. he's being a asshole."

"I hate him! He stole our tab-" Stan was silenced by Kyle's mouth passing chips over to his. Stan grinned and returned the favour.

"There we go.. all better?" Kyle grinned and played footsie underneath the table. Stan was trying to concentrate but all the while going through his plan. He decided to do it after desert, as he saw that many people proposed after desserts in movies, and with deserts you could never go wrong. Stan looked around happily.

Everything was perfect, the atmosphere, the scene. It was just like a movie.

Stan looked over at Kyle, and laughed.

"What?"

"K-K-Ky-" Stan couldn't finish and laughed.

Kyle frowned, what was so god damn funny?

"Stan? What the hell?"

"Dude.. go to the bathroom, check your face." Stan received a small punch from the shorter curly red haired boy and took a sneaky peek at his ass as he walked into the bathroom. Stan put his head in his hands as he began to think once more. This was going well, they were getting their deserts soon and everything was going to be ok.

"When you gonna do it fag? I can't believe you're going to propose.. to a Jew?"

Eric Cartman sat down in Kyle's seat and grinned as he saw the velvet box poking through Stan's shirt.

"Cartman.. fuck off!"

"ooo Don't get all sissy!"

"It's our anniversary Cartman and im gonna propose. Only I just.. don't know how."

Instead of helping, Eric rushed into the bathroom a grin over his face. Stan immediately jumped out of his seat, scared senseless. What the hell was that fatass doing? Stan watched in horror as Eric was talking to Kyle and Kyle looked confused. Oh shit.. Stan rushed up to Eric and punched him straight in the face.

"YOU FAT FUCK! YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING DON'T YOU!"

Eric, who was dropped to the floor in shock, got up quickly to regain his composure. "DUDE I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! DON'T WORRY FAG I HAVEN'T TOLD HIM!" Kyle stared in confusion as Stan's face changed from scared to damn right embarrassed.

"Oh.. uh.. sorry Eric."

"IT'S CARTMAN TO YOU FAG!" And with that last night, Eric Cartman walked back in the restaurant.

Stan walked back to his seat and was followed by a confused Kyle, was Stan hiding something from him?

"Stan what was that about?"

Stan looked over at his boyfriend, dread and confusion in his eyes. Stan sighed, nothing was turning out right.

"Nothing dude, don't worry."

Kyle wasn't about to give up that easy.

"No Stan, something is up. Tell me."

"Kyle, drop it ok. Nothing."

"Stan.."

"No Kyle.."

Kyle prepared himself for the worst, tears in his eyes as he said softly, " Are you or are you not having a affair with Cartman?"

Stan's mouth dropped open, how could he say that?

"Dude.. no way. The only person I love is you."

"If you love me, you would tell me what that was about."

Stan counted up to 10 before opening his mouth, "…Nothing."

Kyle knew where his place was. He sighed, got his stuff and tears in his eyes walked out the backdoor.

It took Stanley Marsh 10 seconds to realise what just happened.

Holy hell. Stan rushed out, his hair brushing against his cheek as he ran through the park's gardens and saw Kyle, his hair over his face, curled up like a ball on a park bench.

Stan felt like time had stopped. This couldn't be happening. Not now. This was supposed to be their anniversary, and now look. All ruined. Because of Cartman..

Stan was about to say something when he saw Kyle, speak softly. Stan turned around in case Kyle was speaking to someone else but no one.

"I was going to propose to you tonight Stan.. I got you this." Stan was speechless as Kyle gave him the ring, and Stan blushed deeply as he saw what it was.

"But in a relationship, you're meant to have no secrets. None what so ever, and now that you have a secret that you're not telling me about.. it's breaking my heart Stan. I love you, but someho-"Kyle was stopped by Stan's warm hands on his.

"Kyle baby.. shh. As a matter of fact, I was going to propose to you too." It was now Kyle's turn to grow a deep blush of red and get embarrassed.

"Oh.."

"Everything was meant to be perfect, Kyle. But I guess things never turned out that way. And now.." Stan just couldn't take it anymore, he burst into tears and Kyle was just about to fall over as the black haired boy put all his weight on Kyle. Kyle stared down at the two rings in their little velvet boxes looking sad without a finger to be put on.

"Stan.. " Kyle took his ring and grabbed Stan's hand and said softly looking into his eyes, " Will you marry me?"

Stan nodded softly, his eyes still brimming with tears as he saw his boyfriend place a ring on his finger. Stan looked at the other ring and grinned, he stroked Kyle's face softly and grinned.

"Will you marry me Kyle?" Kyle nodded, and at the touch of a button, Stan gently placed the ring on his finger. Stan held Kyle's hands together tightly and Kyle said softly, pressing his forehead against Stan's,

"It's perfect Stan. Nothing could be more perfect"

* * *

**-Hope you liked it. This was just something i thought about while watching -Follow that egg-, Reviews welcome.**

**XXX**


End file.
